


Renegades

by insertcoolname13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Destiny, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fugitives, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoolname13/pseuds/insertcoolname13
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey decide to leave it all behind in search of a new life together. But can you ever really escape the past?





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time, so excited to be writing again! I hope you all enjoy. I apologize in advance for any errors, I was just so excited to post.

“Please.”   
The word hangs thick in the air, full of promise, of longing. He holds out his hand, an invitation. It would be so easy to take it, to be swept off into a new life. A fresh start. It’s all she’s ever wanted. In all those long, lonely nights on Jakku, when she’d been kept awake by pangs of hunger and fear, Rey had dreamed of an offer like this. She and Kylo have a connection, she knows this. She’s seen his soul, she’s seen every part of him. And he understands her, he understands loneliness the way she does. She could join him, she’d need only to extend her hand. She’d never be alone again.   
But she can’t, can’t make that final move. Deep down, Rey knows she could never betray the Resistance, no matter the circumstances. She can’t work against Finn, against General Organa. Against Luke. Yet she hesitates. And Kylo…Ben is waiting for an answer. His eyes practically beg her to stay, it’s as if he’ll die without her. Strangely, she feels the same way about him. No matter what, she needs him. Slowly, she extends her hand, her fingers brushing his cool leather glove.  
“I need you,” she practically whispers.   
“I need you too,” he breathes. “Things have to change and I can’t do this alone.” He walks towards her, closer and closer. He’s right there, right in front of her. Solid. She can practically feel his heart beating. Suddenly he pulls her to him, leans down and presses his lips on hers. Rey freezes for just a moment before responding to his touch. She opens her mouth, deepening the kiss. She cups the back of his neck with her hand, pulling him even closer. Suddenly, Ben lifts her into the air, holds her against his chest. It’s as if they are the only two people in the galaxy, two halves of a whole. They were meant to be together, she knows that as sure as she knows her name. There’s warmth spreading to every corner of her being, she knows this is right.   
“You’re perfect,” Ben sighs when he comes up for air. “I love you, I never want to be without you.”   
In this, Rey does not hesitate. “I love you too.” It’s the first time she can remember saying those words. And she means them.   
The moment is perfect, or it would be if not for the transports being gunned down outside, if not for the mangled bodies all around them. If not for Snoke, cut in half on the throne room floor. It’s such a waste, all this bloodshed. Love can’t grow here and Rey has always yearned for love. She pulls away from the embrace.   
“I need you, but I can’t be a part of this anymore.” She meets his eyes, pleading. “I love you but I can’t help you hurt my friends. I won’t hurt anyone else.”   
“It’s time to let old things die,” he insists again. “ We need a fresh start, Rey.”  
“Exactly.” The solution is coming to her as she speaks. “No more Resistance, no more First Order. Just you and me.”  
Ben looks confused, this clearly wasn’t what he had in mind. “What are you saying?”  
“Come away with me.” She gestures back to Snoke’s body. “ The First Order will be in chaos. By the time they notice we’re gone, it’ll be too late. Now’s our chance.”  
“We can’t just leave,” Ben argues.  
“Why not?” Rey asks. “You said it yourself, time to let old things die. Let them die without us.” Now it’s Ben’s turn to hesitate, as much as he’s craved love, he’s craved power just as much. Rey prays he is able to walk away from it all.   
“Where would we go?” he asks.   
Rey feels a smile spread across her face, despite everything. “We’ll figure it out. Together.”   
She extends her hand, Ben takes it immediately. “Together,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at insertcoolname13


End file.
